wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Objective
A Bonus Objective (also called a "bonus area" or "bonus subzone"), introduced with the release of World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, is set of tasks a player character may choose to complete within a subzone of a Draenor zone. There are several bonus objectives in each zone. Each bonus objective yields rewards such as experience points, Apexis Crystals and Gold when completed. A status bar that appears below the on screen quest list. Types of tasks include collecting items, healing allies, destroying objects, and killing mobs. An available bonus objective will appear on the map with this icon: Accepting Bonus Objectives Bonus objectives are accepted automatically when a player enters the immediate area within a zone where the objectives take place. A summary of the objectives are automatically pinned to the player's quest tracker pane. These objectives cannot be abandoned, but will disappear if a player leaves the area without completing them. However, if the player returns to the area, the objectives re-appear on the quest tracker pane and they may continue with the objectives where they left off. Rewards Once a set of bonus objectives is complete, the rewards are automatically awarded to the player. The icon also disappears from the zone map and that character can never again complete it. Legion rewards Most Bonus Objectives in Legion will reward and experience (if not at level cap). Draenor rewards There are several achievements which players can earn by completing all of the bonus objectives for each Draenor zone. Most Bonus Objectives in Warlords of Draenor , experience (if not at level cap), and money. List of Bonus Objectives by Broken Isles zone Azsuna * * * * * * Highmountain * * * * * * * Stormheim * * * * * * Val'sharah * * * * * * * List of Bonus Objectives by Draenor zone Shadowmoon Valley (Only available to Alliance players) * * * * Frostfire Ridge (Only available to Horde players) * * * Gorgrond * or (Objective dependent on the selected outpost building) * or (Objective dependent on the selected outpost building) * or (Objective dependent on the selected outpost building) * * * * * * Spires of Arak * * * * Talador * or (Objective dependent on the selected outpost building) * or (Objective dependent on the selected outpost building) * * * Nagrand * * * Tanaan Jungle Broken Isles achievements Draenor achievements * - Complete all bonus objectives in Frostfire Ridge * - Complete all bonus objectives in Shadowmoon Valley * - Complete all bonus objectives in Gorgrond * - Complete all bonus objectives in Talador * - Complete all bonus objectives in Spires of Arak * - Complete all bonus objectives in Nagrand * - Complete all bonus objectives (available to Alliance) in all of the zones throughout Draenor (excluding Tanaan Jungle) * - Complete all bonus objectives (available to Horde) in all of the zones throughout Draenor (excluding Tanaan Jungle) Notes * Neither Wowhead or WoWDB have a good way of searching for these types of quests. Patch changes * * * References See also External links ;Achievements